dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spydric-Ones (4e Race)
Spydric-Ones The tainted; those who have the arachania flowing through their veins. Spydric-ones are, or were, once human|humans]]. Rarely, the arachania may enter a human at a young age, tainting her. The result is a spydric-one; a being that is no longer human. Play a spydric-one if you want... * To be a mysterious hero who is not what she seems. * To have the powers of spiderkind. * To be a member of a race that favours the spider rider, arachnomancer, and Warlock|warlock]] classes. Physical Qualities Spydric-ones were once human|human]], and as a result of this many human qualities remain within them. Like humans they have a range of complexions, hair colors and eye colors. Spydric-ones may have physical traits that sets them apart from the humans they once were, such as a grayish tint to the skin, or strangely colored eyes or hair. They are often shunned in their homes; they often have a baleful air and are naturally solitary. Spydric-ones often leave their homes to live among spider colonies, where they feel more at home due to their supernatural connection to spiderkind. As a result, they are often feral and wild, wearing simple clothes of spider's silk. The taint can also change the biological nature of a spydric-one. Some spydric-ones have been known to have blue blood, similar in color to that of a spider (due to the presence of copper rather than iron in their blood, a presence made possible due to arachane mutations that immunise some spydric one from the toxic effects of copper), while others can secrete both poison and digestive enzymes through their salivary glands (allowing them to feed in a similar manner to a spider). Spydric-ones mature at about the same rate as human|humans]] do, but then cease to age entirely, living for 300 years or more. This agelessness is possibly the result of the taint; a drow charicteristic passed on through the taint. The taint is, however, unreliable, so occasionally a spydric-one will age like a human|human]], while others may be immortal. Playing a Spydric-One As former human|humans]], spydric-ones share many human qualities. Unlike humans, however, due to their strong bond with the arachania they have a strange connection to spiders. Their ability to speak to spiders and their solitary and reclusive temperament causes them to find companionship among spiders rather than with humans. Spydric-ones can be mysterious and sinister beings and so, like tiefling|tieflings]] or drow|drow]], many are avoided in the streets for no apparent reason. In a way the more sinister and (some might say) baleful spydric-ones are more frightening for passers-by because they are not commonly recognized or understood. Their feral behavior and connection to spiderkind can lead them to become spider-like; some spiderkind gain the ability to inject spider-poison with their teeth and hunt in a similar manner to spiders. The darkest of their kind degenerate into beasts, even feasting upon their own kind. Spydric-ones tend to worship either Lolth or Arachne, as their connection to spiders leads them to reverence of the spider queen. Often, however, a spydric-one will reject Lolth in opposition to her teachings and either worship another deity or no deity at all, either in ignorance of Arachne or otherwise. Rarely, spydric-ones may live life in ignorance of the taint that has transformed them. They therefore live to about fifty years of age believing themselves to be human before they realize that they are not human (due to the lack of the aging process). Spydric-One Characteristics: Solitary, reclusive, adaptable, hardy, resourceful, territorial, lurking. Male Names: Typical human or drow. Female Names: Typical human or drow. Spydric-One Adventurers Three sample spydric-one adventurers are described below. Vorn, a spydric-one spider rider, never belonged in the human society he was born into. From an early age, he found friendship among spiders, and he eventially ran away from home to live in a spider colony. There he learned many things; of the true nature of spiderkind and of the true nature of his existance. He was given spider mount within the colony and took up his place as spider rider. Now he leads his spiderkind allies against the church of Lolth. Ana is a spydric-one arachnomancer. She didn't fit in amongst the humans of her home, but she didn't notice her spiderkind heritage until she was fifty-two years of age; but unluckily for her, others noticed her lack of aging first and in jealousy and spite drove her from her home. Homeless, she wandered for many months until she met another her kind. Feral and dangerous, he taught her about her true nature. Now, amongst others of her kind, she seeks more knowledge of spiderkind. Xara, a spydric-one warlock|warlock]] was always facsinated by the mysteries of spiderkind. As she delved deeper and deeper into knowledge of arachane lore, she spoke to Lolth herself and made a pact for more knowledge and power. Now more powerful than ever, she seeks out yet more arachane power than before. Yet Lolth has not forgotten about the pact, and she soon seeks to take her Xara's payment, which will undoubtably be more than Xara anticipated paying. ---- Back to Main Page → 4e Homebrew → Sourcebooks → Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind → Races. Category:4e Category:User Category:Race Category:Natural Type Category:Spiderkind Type Category:Humanoid Type